


✩¦ come on, freckles ¦✩

by straightrainbow_20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Not Canon Compliant, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightrainbow_20/pseuds/straightrainbow_20
Summary: "Are you planning on taking a break before university?""Yeah, I seriously need a breather after high school.""Hey, freckles, I got an idea.""I already told you not to call me tha-""Let's rent some cheap convertible and let's go on a drive.""I- now? Are you serious?""Most serious as I'll ever be. Come on, freckles, it'll be fun. What do you say?""Only if you stop calling me that.""No promises."◎~●~◎Terushima and Yamaguchi formed an unexpected bond after Terushima graduated from high school. Now that Yamaguchi is planning on taking a break before moving towards university, Terushima proposes an afternoon drive that might change the way he sees his best friend now that he realizes he'll be in his life for the most part.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	✩¦ come on, freckles ¦✩

_Yuuji_ _Terushima_ _does not know how to drive._

At least that's what Yamaguchi had imprinted in his brain when the boy next to him on the front seat of their rented convertible swerved on a sharp turn _again._ He could hear the cooler box at the back of the car slide and the ice jumble inside of it.

"Pump the breaks, Teru, I don't want to die on a car that's not even mine!" He shouted at him as Terushima lazily fumbled for the gear shift.

"Calm down, Yamayama." He said, dragging out the 'a's. "We'll be fine, I have a driver's license."

"I don't even know how you managed to pass the driver's test!" He screamed as Terushima once again stepped on the gas pedal with a loud laugh when he saw the younger boy clutch the side of the door.

Yamaguchi helped himself from smacking the back of his friend's head and instead looked at the road. Earlier this day, he didn't think that he'd be holding onto a door handle for life while Terushima was on the wheel. He sighed and took a deep breath as he saw Teru take hold on the gear shift once more.

"Alright, alright, that's it! Stop the car, I'M DRIVING." Yamaguchi demanded at the top of his lungs. Just like that, the vehicle came to a stop and Terushima immediately opened the door and hopped out. "Finally, I've been waiting for you to snap and take the wheel."

The seaweed-colour haired boy got out of the convertible and got in the driver's side, of course not without yanking a strand his of friend's blonde hair. Terushima yelped in surprise but scoffed right after while rubbing the part of his scalp. They both closed the car doors and Yamaguchi placed his two hands on the steering wheel and stepping on the gas pedal, making the car go.

"Seriously, we both know you drive better than me and yet you still let me go first." The blonde boy said as he leaned on the back of the car seat and stretched.

"You _offered,_ Teru." Yamaguchi spat out, making a smooth left turn. "Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually let me touch the steering wheel." Terushima responded as he ran his fingers through his hair. The sky was starting to darken a bit from the blue it was just a few minutes ago. The younger boy took a peak at the rearview mirror to check on the cooler box at the backseat of the car.

"Do you want to stop somewhere here for a while before we drive back?" Yamaguchi asked the older boy.

"Tired already, freckles? Or is the sunset calling out to you?"

"Oh, shut up." Yamaguchi responded to the joking statement and used his right hand to slap Terushima's shoulder. They both laughed as Yamaguchi slowed down the car to a stop on the side of the road.

The spot he chose to park the convertible was next to an open field of grass overlooking the sun setting in the horizon. Terushima turned his body and set the cooler box on the car floor and opened it. He took out two beers and handed one to Yamaguchi who thanked him back.

They sat there for a few minutes, casually sipping on the beer when Yamaguchi spoke up.

"Thanks, by the way." He said.

"Pfft, for what? Being incredibly handsome?" Terushima said with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger boy. Yamaguchi used the hand he was holding the beer can with to cover his smile and used the other to punch the blonde softly.

Teru laughed loudly at Yamaguchi's reaction but set down his beer on the cup holder on the side of the car door.

"No, no, but seriously though. What for?"

"I think I really needed this drive. I'm going to be honest, I don't think I know what I'm going to do with my life." He started as he closed his eyes. "But this afternoon made me realize that there's more to life than worrying."

Yamaguchi half expected for Terushima to say something jokingly but was surprised when he met silence.

To be fair, Terushima was too but he couldn't help but keep quiet when he turned to look at Yamaguchi and saw the sight before him. The cold air was gently whipping through his hair as orange light from the dipping sun highlighted his features. His freckles stood out so beautifully and with his eyes closed, he looked so serene.

And oh, how Yamaguchi looked so great in orange.

The younger boy, noticing the silence, turned his head at Terushima with his lips slightly parted and the blonde swore he forgot to breathe.

"Are you okay...?" Yamaguchi reluctantly asked as he stared back at his friend's seemingly entranced face. His eyes widened in shock when Terushima pulled him close and embraced him, resting his head on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Teru, wha-" Yamaguchi started but was cut off when he felt one of Terushima's hands lace around one of his own. His face relaxed and he brought his free hand to the back of the blonde's head, stroking it gently.

"What got into you?" He asked softly.

"I just think you're too beautiful."

A blush crept on the freckled boy's cheeks and he laughed slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing, just jealous you're more handsome than me right now."

The two laughed at the comment and Teru finally looked up to meet the other's eyes.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" Terushima requested as Yamaguchi leaned on his shoulder this time. With a tender smile the younger boy hummed as they watched the sun fully disappear from afar, their hands still fit together like pieces of a new puzzle set.

**Author's Note:**

> \- also posted on my wattpad account with the same username as this one ;00  
> \- inspired by a tiktok by @soundslikeawhisper her content is yes  
> \- this rarepair lives in my head rent free  
> \- thank you for reading♡


End file.
